chakrabattleofthetitansfandomcom-20200213-history
Konohana Island
Konohana Island is a notable landmark in the territory where Chakra, Battle of the Titans takes place. It is located in the western coast of Nippon, very close to the shore where the Chakra Headquarters are built. It is known for hosting the Guardian Sapling Konohana and Shiranui's Shrine. Appearance Konohana Island is a large, rocky island a few kilometers away from the shore, easily reachable by swimming through. Several trees are scattered around it, as well as several caves, all disposed to surround the large Konohana tree, which lies exactly in the center. Its pebbly shore abruptly ends at the foot of a harsh, stony and rocky wall, which then gives way to a softer, earthy ground upper ahead, where the first trees can be seen. The island is split into levels, the rocky one being the lowest, the earthly one being in the middle, and finally, Konohana's basement being the highest and most noticeable from Led's shore. Konohana Island made its first appearance by the end of Chapter One, where Led mentions it to C.Y.. In that situation, the island appeared much smaller than it did from Led's shore later in Chapter Two, because Urashima's shore, in Chapter One, was father behind with respect to the other shore. Landmarks 'Konohana' The most remarkable landmark is the giant tree that sprouts from the center of the island. Konohana, said to be a protector tree, is a rather skinny, leafless sapling, although it still looks solid and resistant. It has an entirely brown trunk that extends into two main branches, and ends up in a giant coil at its top. It is the object of many legends, one of which describes the wood sprite Sakuya inhabiting its core. 'Caves' Other than Konohana, there are several other particularities on the island, namely, its large number of caves. It is unknown how and when these caves formed, but they seem to have a partucularity, as they are very deep and all seem to head to the same direction, which is the core of the island. As the Heroes were searching for a starting place to look for the Destiny Sword, Cheetah suggested entering one of the caves, which looked like a toothed gaping mouth. Inside this cave, three more tunnels extend further ahead, the middle one leading into the chamber known as Shiranui's Shrine. 'Shiranui's Shrine' As the Heroes follow the tunnel inside Gaping Mouth, a huge, giant chamber opens up to them: it is Shiranui's Shrine. Not all of the shrine has been explored by the Heroes, but its most remarkable feature is a stony statue of the wolf god Shiranui, sitting on a pedestal, with its paw extended to hold the Destiny Sword. When the Heroes first entered the shrine, Shiranui's statue was falling apart, covered in dust and moss, and what had to be its extended paw had disappeared, as well as the Sword it held. However, as Motyl uses her healing powers on the statue, it turns back to its original self, and the Sword appears in its paw. The rest of the shrine is constituted by a high ledge surrounding the statue, a wide tunnel extending east with respect to it, and a large gorge at the end of said tunnel. 'Misty Tunnel' The Misty Tunnel is located at the bottom of the gorge. It is very dark, quiet, and its environment is constantly foggy because of several sulfur vents, that release a thick, yellow-grey gas. According to Hielo, the smokes are smelly, and the overall atmosphere is creepy. The first two Heroes to set foot in the Tunnel are Orca and Cheetah. In facts, Cheetah roams the Tunnel searching for Orca, whom he believes badly injured. As the two wolves find each other, Cheetah accidentally steps on one of the sulfur vents, causing it to explode in Orca's face. The explosion sets the surrounding gas on fire, however Orca manages to get out relatively unarmed. It is unknown how long or wide the tunnel is, but as the Heroes make their way through it, they eventually abandon the smelly smokes to find themselves in front of a lush underground forest. 'Underground forest' The underground forest flourishes right at the end of the Misty Tunnel. It is contituted by a large stone room, with a very tall roof. Inside the room, fertile ground gives home to countless, tall, green, lush trees, bushes and flowers. It is unknown how these trees manage to be so healthy with just little light and water. Clinging to the walls of the room are tangles and leaves of ivy and other creepers. The Heroes walk through it after separating from Orca and Cheetah, and are so fascinated by the trees not to notice Kobura stalking them. After the young Demon's ambush fails, he joins the rest of his team and waits to ambush the Heroes again at the Origin Stones. 'Origin Stones' 'Base of Konohana' Read more